


Дожить до радуги

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Юмор, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Тот, кто через тысячу лет назовет себя "Кроули", несколько подзадержался, споря с Божественным Планом по поводу Потопа - и теперь ему срочно приходится учиться плавать, если он хочет увидеть первую радугу.
Kudos: 21
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Дожить до радуги

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная анатомия отдельно взятого змея, некоторое возможное АУ относительно отдельных обстоятельств Потопа

Змеи умеют плавать. Но не так чтобы долго, и не так чтобы очень уж хорошо. Впрочем, люди плавают еще хуже.

Удержаться на гребне волны снова не удалось — а может, это сам гребень резко пошел вниз, перевалив сам через себя. Ниже, ниже, ниже, стремительно и неотвратимо скользя в гулкую мокрую темноту… Как когда-то давно, в самом начале, только сейчас внизу не ждут озера расплавленной серы, и это почти что жаль. Только вода, мокрая, темная и холодная, словно жидкий лед.

Тот, кто через тысячу лет назовет себя Кроули, закашлялся, пытаясь отвернуться в подветренную сторону, но вода была повсюду, везде: толкала снизу, кипела вокруг, пенилась, лезла в рот, падала сверху нескончаемой пеленой. Ее было слишком много, этой вездесущей воды, слишком много на одного бедного змея. К тому же она никак не хотела успокоиться, вздымалась и опускалась, и ветер рвал ее в мелкие клочья и хлестко стегал обрывками, швырял в лицо, когда оно еще было. Теперь вот в морду. И никак не удавалось держать голову достаточно высоко, чтобы не захлестывало, никак не удавалось вынырнуть туда, где только воздух, упоительно сладкий воздух и солнце, и не надо дышать водой, и давиться кашлем потом тоже не надо. Змеи не могут кашлять, им нечем? Ну да, скажите об этом Ей, Она посмеется. У Нее странное чувство юмора.

Впрочем, может быть, обычные змеи и не могут. Может быть, это еще одно специальное наказание. Как глаза, которым никакое демоническое чудо не способно вернуть прежний вид. Как невозможность более верить в праведность Непостижимого Плана и ощущать всем своим истинным телом Ее любовь. Как невозможность смотреть на ангела и не думать о том, что вы более не друзья, вы по разные стороны этой воды, и этой воды слишком много, а значит, вам уже никогда не оказаться на одной стороне.

Ангел считает, что достаточно потом сделать радугу и извиниться. Просто сделать радугу и извиниться — и все снова будет хорошо. Ангел верит в это, а что ему остается? Конечно же, верит. И не ударит пером о перо, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь вразрез с Великим и Непостижимым. Ангел не знает, что это так не работает — что это никогда не работает так! Ангел не знает…

Холодно. Очень холодно, тело словно деревяшка. Змеи плохо переносят холод. И очень болит шея, застывшие мышцы костенеют от постоянной необходимости держать голову высоко поднятой, вытягиваясь по струнке. Необходимость дышать — это так утомительно...

Глупостью все это было, одной сплошной глупостью, с самого начала. Сколько он лодок помог им построить? Скольких перетаскал в горы, которые казались достаточно высокими для того, чтобы их не затопило и сорокадневным божественным дождепадом? Капля в море. Да и уцелеют ли те лодки в этакой круговерти? Господь, как всегда, играет краплеными картами: Она обещала дождь и Потоп, ну да, Всемирный Великий Потоп, но там не было ни слова о Всемирном Великом Шторме!

И все-таки он пытался, пусть даже и было это великой глупостью. Но он демон, в конце-то концов! И это входит в его профессиональные обязанности — строить всяческие козни против Божественного Плана и спорить с Господом. Даже Внизу согласились, что противодействие Ее планам — дело адуугодное.

Хотя и глупость, конечно.

Знал ведь, на собственном горьком опыте знал, каким боком выходит с Ней спорить и чем (а главное — где!) обычно кончаются подобные споры. Знал. Потому и не спорил. Просто оттаскивал в горы всех, кого мог успеть. И учил строить лодки тех, кого не успевал. Хотя и это тоже было глупостью. Капля в море. Песчинка в пустыне. Крохотный клочок никому не интересной пены на волне Ее шторма. Всего лишь еще один клочок пены, который, возможно, увидит радугу.

Еще большей глупостью было не подумать заранее, что Она во всей Ее непостижимости и непредсказуемости вряд ли использует для своего Великого Потопа обычную воду.

Нет, не святая, упаси Сатана. Но — богоданная, он же ее побери. Исполненная той самой чертовой благодати. Напрочь отрезающая от подпитки Снизу, лишающая сил и не дающая творить демонические чудеса – ничего не дающая творить! Вообще ничего.

Впрочем, винить некого, сам виноват — слишком тянул, до последнего что-то пытаясь сделать еще. Еще один перелет. Еще одна лодка. Был слишком самонадеян и думал, что сам-то улететь успеет всегда, у него же есть крылья!

Когда понял, что крыльев больше нет, было поздно.

Вода к тому времени поднялась настолько, что стоять оказалось не на чем. К тому же начинало штормить. Тот, кто через тысячу лет назовет себя Кроули, попытался уйти на дно — и сделал неприятное открытие: его тело оказалось неспособным долго обходиться без воздуха. Чертова вода с ее благодатью вымывала и это. Жалкие полчаса без возможности подышать — и человеческой тушке кранты, а ты прямиком отправляешься в Ад заполнять документы на потерянное тело и писать объяснительные, и вряд ли получишь новое в течение ближайшего тысячелетия. Тысяча лет в Аду…

Он содрогнулся.

Он не любил свое новое место службы и не хотел бы оставаться Внизу ни единого лишнего дня, не говоря уж о тысячелетии. Он слишком хорошо знал, что это за место, спасибо, не надо, как-нибудь без него. 

И значит, надо было любой ценой дотянуть до обещанной радуги. Выжить. Сохранить это тело. Не дать ему захлебнуться, утонуть или развоплотиться каким угодно другим способом. Держаться на поверхности. Плыть. Если повезет — куда-нибудь поближе к высоким горам. Тем самым, которые не зальет. Ну, будем надеяться, что все-таки не зальет. Далековато, да, но куда ему торопиться, у него же больше месяца в запасе, радугу обещали лишь через сорок дней.

Плыть в человеческой форме поначалу казалось не слишком удобно, но тот, кто через тысячу лет назовет себя Кроули, быстро освоился и сообразил, как правильно надо работать руками и ногами для наибыстрейшего передвижения в водной среде. Оставалось только надеяться, что передвигается он в нужную сторону. 

К вечеру первого дня (ну, он надеялся, что это был уже все-таки вечер, а не время второго завтрака) он усвоил понятие «усталость» — это когда конечности начинают болеть так, что шевелить ими становится затруднительно. Пришлось какое-то время полежать на спине, набрав в легкие как можно больше воздуха для лучшей плавучести и растопырив руки и ноги. Недолго — лежать неподвижно оказалось слишком холодно. Тогда еще не было шторма, ветер не сразу набрал полную силу, и полежать на спине получилось потом еще раза три. Или четыре. Потом волны стали слишком большими.

Поначалу он злился на ангела, что тот не предупредил о пакостных свойствах потопной воды. Потом перестал. Ангел мог и не знать. Даже скорее всего и не знал, откуда ему, ему-то эта вода не мешает ничуть, он энергию для своих чудес черпает не Снизу.

Дни довольно быстро слились в одну темно-серую полосу, он не мог бы сказать, сколько уже прошло и сколько еще осталось. Просто серое наполненное водой вчера потихоньку перетекало в такое же серое и промокшее завтра, минуя сегодня, словно того не было вовсе. Боль стала привычной. Боль и холод.

Он не помнил, как потерял человеческую форму. Просто вдруг обнаружил, что рук у него больше нет, и, кажется, уже давно. Как и ног. Кончились силы поддерживать любимый внешний вид, а он и не заметил, как свалился в одну из истинных форм.

Он замолотил по воде хвостом, высоко поднимая плоскую треугольную голову. И подумал, давя отчаянье, что, наверное, оно и к лучшему. Давно надо было. Меньше энергии тратится, да и плавают змеи лучше, а воздуха им нужно меньше. К лучшему. Да.

Развоплощаться по-прежнему не хотелось. До тошноты. Хотя змеи и не должны ее испытывать.

Он не помнил, когда перестал чувствовать холод. Кажется, незадолго до того, как исчезла боль? Или наоборот, первой перестала ощущаться именно боль, а холод — уже потом? Зрение сузилось до узкого коридора, все остальное залила глухая чернота. Впрочем, рассматривать по-прежнему было особо нечего — та же серая мокрая муть снизу, сверху и вокруг. Она больше не казалась холодной, эта муть, просто в ней почему-то делалось все труднее и труднее шевелиться.

В какой-то момент шевелиться стало невозможно. Совсем.

Он не заметил, когда закончился шторм, а серая муть стала еще более мутной — теперь он смотрел на нее из-под воды. Из-под пока еще довольно тонкого слоя воды, но это пока. 

Слой потихоньку увеличивался. 

Снизу поверхность воды казалась зеркальной, и он видел в этом зеркале отражение собственного длинного змеиного тела. Отражение отдалялось — медленно, но неуклонно.

Полчаса для человеческого тела. Для змеиного, наверное, больше. Насколько больше? Он не помнил. Но все равно слишком мало, чтобы дотянуть до радуги, сколько бы до нее ни оставалось (кстати — а сколько? неделя? день? вечность?)

Если поднять голову, прорвать ею тугую зеркальную пленку поверхностного натяжения и сделать глубокий вдох – запас времени увеличится. А потом, может быть, удастся и повторить. И еще раз. И... Радуга. Может быть.

Только вот дело в том, что радуги нет, есть только вода. Кроме нее больше нет ничего, весь мир из нее состоит, и тело того, кто через тысячу лет назовет себя Кроули, — тоже. У воды нет мышц, и головы тоже нет, ей нечем и нечего поднимать, и отражение в поверхностном зеркале уже так далеко, что до него не дотянуться. Свет потихоньку меркнет, и уже больше не видно отражения. Совсем не видно. Свет перекрыла тень. Только вода. И тень. И…

Тот, кто через тысячу лет назовет себя Кроули, не видел, как две руки разбили вдребезги упругое зеркало, он к тому времени уже ничего не видел. Но он их почувствовал. Да и трудно было бы их не почувствовать, эти обжигающе горячие руки, что подхватывают твое обмякшее тело и тащат наверх, сквозь жидкий лед вскипевшего зеркала, такие невозможно горячие в такой невозможный «наверх», туда, где можно и нужно дышать, и потом еще выше, и выше…

К радуге. И даже выше.

Хотя на самом деле до радуги оставалось еще три дня шесть часов и восемнадцать минут.

*** 

— И не надейся, мой дорогой, что я буду все оставшиеся три дня таскать тебя на ручках! Поживешь на ковчеге. И не шипи на меня! Что значит: «Там воняет!»?! Зато тепло и сухо! И твердь. Другой поблизости еще три дня не будет, ты умудрился заплыть ангел знает куда, я тебя еле нашел… Что значит «Ты теплее»?! Нет! Никаких «на ручках», я же сказал, руки мне и самому нужны! И шея тоже нужна. И спина. Слезь с меня, кому сказано! Тут ты мешаешь крыльям. Не души меня! Что значит: «я буду твоим поясом»? А если увидит кто? Что значит: «Под туникой не увидят»?!! Уберись оттуда! И хвост убери, щекотно же! Давай лучше сюда, за пазуху, и башку на плечо клади, она тяжелая... И не шипи на меня, кому сказано?! О Боже, дай мне силы на эти три оставшиеся дня…


End file.
